koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pang Tong
Pang Tong appears in the series in Dynasty Warriors 3. He is a short lived strategist for Shu who is sometimes known as "The Fledgling Phoenix". Although he's a talented strategist, his odd appearance and snide personality were said to repulse the lords in the Three Kingdoms era. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 32 years old and his height is 160 cm (almost 5'3"). In Kessen II, his height is 165 cm (close to 5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Known as a genius who matches Zhuge Liang's intelligence, Pang Tong joins the resistance against Wei sometime before Chi Bi. In most of the games, he works as a mole within Cao Cao's army at Chi Bi and suggests for the boats to be chained together. His tactics increases the damage of the imperative fire attack. Formerly joining Liu Bei soon after, he is the one who suggests for his liege to attack Liu Zhang. Unless players are playing his story or they neglect his safety at Cheng Du, Pang Tong often dies due to Zhang Ren's ambush. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has him challenge Zhuge Liang for the title of the army's master strategist. Even with Pang Tong's genius, he is still only seen as "second best" to his colleague. Hoping to prove his worth in their battle, he wants to demonstrate that he is truly better than Zhuge Liang. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Pang Tong as a scholar who once studied with Zhuge Liang. He was first recruited by Wu but his dull countenance and eccentric appearance made him unpopular. Before the Battle of Chi Bi, he went to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, who knows his colleague's talents, invited him under his sovereign's service. At Chi Bi, he knocks out the central boats connecting the armies together, gathering Cao Cao's army in one place. His plans gained him recognition and he becomes the main commander at Jing Province in place of Zhuge Liang. Claiming a resounding victory at Cheng Du, Pang Tong sees their chance to expand and directs Liu Bei to capture Han Zhong at the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. With the Shu kingdom established, Liu Bei suddenly passes away with his ambitions unfulfilled. Touched by his lord's vision, Pang Tong works together with his fellow strategist to fulfill it. After the Nanman tribe surrenders, both geniuses decide to take out both kingdoms at once. Zhuge Liang engages Wei at Wu Zhang Plains and Pang Tong leads the simultaneous defense against Wu at Bai Di Castle. Both strategists are victorious in their campaigns and the land is united under Shu. Pang Tong lives the rest of his life upholding his lord's dream of a land at peace. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Pang Tong shares his Legend Mode with Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci. A year before the Yellow Turban Rebellion takes place, the three men compete to obtain the mystical book, The Way of Peace. He continues to act as a contributing figure in Chi Bi and Cheng Du in the sequel. In Wei's version of Chi Bi, he chains Wei's boats together and defects later in the battle. If Zhuge Liang is defeated, Pang Tong acts as his substitute and calls upon the winds. Players may choose to keep him alive in his other battle. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Pang Tong appears in Wei's story as a strategist for Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. He sends engineers to build a bridge over a nearby river to lead directly into the enemy main camp. If this plan is thwarted, he will retreat to the stone sentinel maze with an ambush party, creating clones of himself to confuse the player. If confronted with Cao Pi, he will claim that he's not willing to work for Orochi. When Cao Pi stresses that he wants Pang Tong to work for him, Pang Tong agrees. He is among the officers who appear in Wei's ending to support Cao Pi over Cao Cao. Pang Tong stays with Wei in Warriors Orochi 2. He stays with Cao Pi to defend the main headquarters and springs into action when Kiyomori and the newly resurrected Orochi attack them. To counter the Orochi army offensive, Pang Tong circles around the main actions on the battlefield and forces the enemy troops to crowd in the center. He then unleashes a fire attack on them, dropping the morale of Kiyomori's troops. Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci team with him for their dream stage. They desire to prove the superiority of sorcery to the ninpo (ninja magic) from Nene's army. He is the one who reveals the hidden Kunoichi on the field. Warriors Orochi Z has him participate in another dream stage with San Zang and Toshiie. He supports both of them at Anegawa. Kessen In Kessen II, Pang Tong is introduced as Zhuge Liang's brother-in-law. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, he doesn't wear a mask and is portrayed as a young, intelligent slacker who loves to drink. After he joins, he acts as a cunning military and political adviser. He is a good magician but doesn't have a strong military stat or defense. To balance out his strength, he usually leads an archery unit and acts as a secondary general for Liu Bei, Sun Li, or Mei Sanniang. He may also swear brotherhood with Ma Su. Character Information Personality Nihilistic, vain, and sometimes smarmy, Pang Tong is someone who spares sweet talk and stays focused on the heart of the matter. While he seeks practical solutions that grants the best results, his blunt statements may sometimes make him unpopular with others. Even so, his heart is in the right place and he is a bit playful; with each little insult that he may let slip, Pang Tong mends it with well-meaning advice. While he may not always show it, he is just as loyal to his liege as any other member within Liu Bei's army. In the Asian script, he speaks in a particularly sleazy and loose tone with an archaic dialect. He is good friends with Zhuge Liang and is one of the few in Shu who can talk as his intellectual equal. He sympathizes with Wei Yan and encourages his companion to stay true to his beliefs. During the Warriors Orochi series, he grows fond of Cao Pi and praises the younger man's accomplishments. Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Yun Se Wung - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Jang - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Pang Tong/Quotes *"The land is in chaos. There is no justice or virtue here." *"To be honest, I am astounded. I did not think you to be so powerful..." :"See? There you go again! Talking down to people... That's one thing I really don't like about you..." :"I see... So you are determined to fight me..." :"Sure... Let's determine who's better... once and for all..." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Well, well well! Look at what we have here! Are you lost? You didn't really think you could pass through so easily through a road like this?" :"I work for a greater purpose! ...It is even a purpose I will risk my life for!" ::~~Zhang Ren ambushing Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A single wind orb which explodes after a set amount of time. : , : Throws staff up in the air : , , ( , , ): Pang Tong turns around and starts doing backflips on the ground, ended with swinging around on his staff. : , , , : Floats upside down in the air and spins staff outwards around him. : , , , , : Sends out a giant wind sphere that springs enemies in the air. : , , , , , : Jumps and spins in the air, causing a giant tornado to spin around him. : : Jumps in the air and continuously spins in the air, accompanied by a giant tornado that constantly hits enemies and sucks them in. In his true musou version, he finishes by jumping further up and then summons a circular shockwave. : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Pang Tong jumps, places his staff at his feet horizontally, and crouches on it as it advances a good distance. Horse Moveset : : Pang Tong leans to one side, and rotates his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Pang Tong twirls forward in the air during his dash. :R1: Summons a small gust of wind forward. :direction + R1: Using some musou, he summons a greater gust of wind forward. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Zhang Jiao. See Cloned Moveset#Staff for more details. :Special Attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Pang Tong is portrayed similarly to Zhang Jiao as a crouched, staff-wielding mystic, but he fights in a very odd, bouncing manner similar to a primate. He is the only character in Dynasty Warriors 4 to have a built-in Wind element. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Pang Tong/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Pang Tong was an advisor to Liu Bei during the Later Han period of China. Unlike the portrayal in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Pang Tong did not defect to Cao Cao's forces during the battle of Chi Bi, nor scheme the chaining and burning of Cao's fleet. Also, he did not advise Liu Bei to assassinate Liu Zhang, or Wei Yan to kill Zhang at a banquet. Pang Tong was appointed as an Attendant Official, but proved to be a terrible administrator. Instead, Pang Tong was given rank as Master of the Army, holding authority and proceeding over military discipline, strategy, and administration. His most famous deed was recommending Liu Bei to follow one of three plans to seize the city of Yizhou: 1.) Request an audience with Yang Huai and Gao Pei, defenders of Boshui Pass, to leave for Jing, then arrest and kill them to gain control of their armies, 2.) Launch a surprise attack on the city, or, 3.) Go back to Jing and decide to seize Yizhou at another time. Of these, Pang Tong favored the second and thought the worst of the third, yet Liu Bei adopted the first plan. After finishing the tasks and absorbing Yang Huai and Gao Pei's armies, Liu Bei went on to besiege the city of Luo. During the siege, Pang Tong was killed by a stray arrow at the age of 36. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Pang Tong was a strategist of Shu and old friend and rival of Zhuge Liang. He at first served Wu where much regard was placed on him by Zhou Yu, and by pretending to defect to Wei, he was able to convince Cao Cao to chain his ships together, ensuring his defeat. After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su recommended him to Sun Quan as a replacement strategist, but he came off as ugly and arrogant, so he was not made strategist, after which he fled to Shu with the help of Lu Su, where he was given a menial administrative roll, and spent all his time drinking rather than working. When Zhang Fei heard of this, he was furious and went to see him along with Sun Qian. Zhang Fei was determined to cut down Pang Tong on the spot but Sun Qian convinced him to hear out Pang Tong. It turned out that Pang Tong's skill was so great that he solved all administrative issues right in front of his startled guests, who reported this back to Liu Bei, who had been given advice by Zhuge Liang to not put him in any menial role, and Pang Tong was immediately promoted to Strategist, where he aided Zhuge Liang in the plot to take the Riverlands. Liu Bei gave him a favorite horse for the invasion (Hex Mark) However, he was killed during the battle by an ambush by Zhang Ren, which inspired Liu Bei to fight to avenge his death. Gallery pangtong2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-pangtong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Pangtong-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Pangotong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render a-pangtong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Pangtongsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Pangtong-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is usually "Sensei" (先生) but changes to "Mothra" (モスラ) with his newer designs. Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters